


The Awkwardness of First Dates

by JasonVoorhees



Series: Apex Legends coffee shop AU [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, First Dates, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, because Revenant, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonVoorhees/pseuds/JasonVoorhees
Summary: Chapter 1: Revenant and Pathfinder have their first date. Revenant doesn't really know what he's doing.Chapter 2: Bloodhound and Mirage have their first date. Mirage is a huge goof and embarrasses himself but it's ok, Bloodhound is into that
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: Apex Legends coffee shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689646
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	1. Fun Times at the Arcade with Path and Revvy

Revenant was not happy. He’d clocked out and walked to the bus stop down the street from Triple Take Coffee, and there was a big group of old ladies waiting for the bus. They were all gossiping, _loudly_ , about online dating of all things.

“He looked so dashing in his profile pic but it turns out he’d edited in the entire outfit!” one of the wrinkly little skinbags said disapprovingly.

“I matched with a nice lady who’d filled her profile with pictures of blankets she claimed she’d crocheted,” another one said. “Hadn’t done a single one herself! All other people’s work.”

“It’s just _such_ a hassle,” another agreed. “I went to meet this gentleman who said he was sixty-seven, and he turned out to be eighty!”

Revenant clenched his fists and fumed for about thirty seconds before snapping, “Would you all shut up already?”

The nearest lady slapped his arm with a rolled-up magazine. “So rude!” she tutted.

“You’re being fucking rude!” Revenant retorted. “The whole block doesn’t want to know about your stupid dates lying about their ages.”

“Nobody wants your opinion either, dearie, but here you are giving it,” a different old lady chimed in, and Revenant was thinking about stabbing her but was luckily (for her) distracted by Pathfinder’s arrival.

“Hello, friend!” the big blue MRVN said cheerily, jogging up to the group. “I apologize for my tardiness! Ajay and Natalie were advising me on what to wear.”

Revenant looked Pathfinder up and down. “You’re not wearing anything.”

Pathfinder nodded. “We decided to go with that.” Wow. What a moron. Goddammit, why did he agree to this date again? Pathfinder clapped his hands excitedly. “Where are we going?” Fuck. He was adorable. Oh yeah, that’s why.

Double fuck, he’d forgotten to pick somewhere to go. “Uh, it’s a surprise,” he grunted. Surely he could figure something out by the time the bus arrived.

“Oh, I just love surprises!” Pathfinder exclaimed. His emoji turned bashful. “I am really happy you decided to go out with me!”

All the nosy little old ladies turned to look. Revenant gave them a death glare. Pathfinder followed his gaze and his emoji smiled. “Hello! How are you, friends? Are you waiting for the bus as well?” Oh, god, don’t start a conversation with them, please—

“Oh, we’re just wonderful!” one chirped back. “How are you?”

“I am just the best!” Pathfinder said.

“Such a nice, polite boy,” another commented. She turned a critical gaze on Revenant. “Unlike your friend here.” Bitch.

Pathfinder’s emoji blushed happily. “Oh, he is not just my friend, he is my date!”

“Now fuck off,” Revenant added.

The ladies all _tsk tsk_ ’d in unison, and Revenant hoped the bus came soon so he could smash all the windows. His wish came true a moment later. Pathfinder politely let all the old ladies get on the bus first, and Revenant was about to follow when he realized they didn’t need to. He’d only told Pathfinder to meet him at the bus stop, not that they were taking the bus (although that was his original plan, the thought of getting on the bus with all those skinbags made him want to disembowel somebody).

Pathfinder had one foot on the bus already, so Revenant just grabbed one of his shoulder bars and yanked him back onto the sidewalk.

Pathfinder stumbled a little and fell against Revenant as the bus driver rolled their eyes and closed the doors. “Oh, my,” said Pathfinder, his emoji looking embarrassed. “That was unexpected, friend!” He quickly straightened up so he wasn’t leaning on Revenant, damn.

“We’re not taking the bus,” Revenant growled. He looked quickly up and down the street and swore copiously in his head until he spotted— “We’re going to the arcade.”

Pathfinder hopped up and down a little. “That sounds like fun! I’m sure we will enjoy that!”

Revenant just made an angry grumbling noise and stalked off down the sidewalk. Pathfinder quickly caught up and trotted right beside him. Stupid, happy, robot. Revenant wanted to hold his hand. “Hey,” he mumbled, thrusting his hand at Pathfinder. “Gimme your hand.”

“Okay!” said Pathfinder, and he did. Well. He hadn’t been sure if that would work. It was nice, so Revenant kept holding on until they reached the arcade.

It was a little crowded, and there was a lot of annoying noise, boops and screeches and irritating recorded voices yelling out scores. Blech. Revenant stomped over to the counter and bought a couple handfuls of tokens, shoving half of them at Pathfinder. Then he prowled around the arcade (with Pathfinder cheerfully on his heels) until he found the most violent, bloody game in the whole place.

It was a single-player game, but Revenant didn’t care. He stood there for twenty minutes, murdering pretend people and enjoying the pixelated blood and death. He used up all his tokens but won most of the games.

“You can use my tokens, friend,” offered Pathfinder, who’d been standing there the entire time cheering Revenant on.

“Pathfinder!” The MRVN and the simulacrum both turned around and saw Ajay and Octane bounding up.

“Hello, friends!” Pathfinder exclaimed. “This is a very fun place. I like it.”

“We like it, too,” Octane said. “You were just getting ready to play that game, right?” He pointed at the one Revenant had just finished, and although he was talking to Pathfinder, he was staring at Revenant when he said it.

“Looks like you have plenty of tokens to use,” Ajay added, also looking at Revenant. It was pretty obvious that they’d heard Pathfinder offer Revenant his tokens and were trying to get Pathfinder to play the game instead.

Revenant grumbled under his breath (they weren’t _wrong_ , he _guessed_ , but they should mind their own business) and stepped aside. “Yeah, take a turn.”

“Okay! I will! Thank you!” Pathfinder did a little wiggle and dropped his tokens into the coin slot. Revenant glowered, watching over his shoulder. Pathfinder proceeded to nearly beat his high score, cheerfully dispatching the pretend humans in a shower of animated blood.

Huh. The MRVN wasn’t bad. Revenant supposed he should have expected that, since Pathfinder was planning on joining the Apex Games. The games were supposed to be pretty gruesome and realistic, so anyone joining would need to have a taste for violence. Pathfinder genuinely seemed to be having a lot of fun, and damn, he was efficient too. Revenant was almost impressed.

“Look at that!” Pathfinder said once he’d exhausted his tokens. “I have won almost as many tickets as you have, friend! Shall we go exchange them?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Revenant jumped a little when Pathfinder grabbed his hand, but he let the blue robot drag him over to the prize area. Ajay and Octane were unabashedly watching so he flipped them off.

Revenant surveyed the collection of dinky toys, useless trinkets, and candy that neither of them could eat, trying to figure out what he could trade his tickets for. What the hell would Pathfinder even want? He’d probably like a stupid toy, but which one?

Revenant scowled at all the prizes and scowled at the attendant behind the counter when they tried to offer a polite smile. All this stuff was a fucking ripoff, what a load of shit. He hemmed and hawed and finally just picked a little keychain of a heart with an arrow through it. That would work. Acceptably affectionate but still semi-murderous.

Now that he had the thing, where did that damn robot go? There he was, chatting with Ajay and that idiot Octane again. Revenant stalked over and joined them. They stopped talking as soon as he did, which was fucking rude. “What are you dumbasses doing here, anyway?” he grumbled.

Ajay and Octane exchanged a glance. “Playing games, obviously,” Ajay said.

“ _Sí, obviamente_ ,” Octane agreed.

“Hmph,” said Revenant.

“All right!” Pathfinder said. “I will see you later, Ajay! Thank you for understanding! Come on, friend, let’s go.” He trotted towards the exit. Revenant followed, throwing a suspicious glance back at Ajay and Octane.

He waited until they were a little ways down the sidewalk before asking crossly, “What was that all about?”

“Ajay and Octane said they were keeping an eye on us,” Pathfinder explained. “They said they just wanted to make sure I was okay! It was very considerate of them but I told them I can take care of myself and that they also might have been making you uncomfortable!”

Revenant stopped and stared at him. Pathfinder had said all that in the cheery tone he always spoke in. He was so _matter-of-fact_ about it, too, as if it was completely normal to care if Revenant was uncomfortable. “Uh,” Revenant said. “Okay. Here.” He shoved the heart keychain at Pathfinder.

Pathfinder’s emoji positively lit up as he accepted the present, and hearts began bouncing across his screen. “Thank you! I love it, friend!” He immediately clipped the keychain to the side of his chest. “I have gotten you something as well!”

Revenant was about to scoff that he didn’t need any presents but the words died in his throat (or whatever the fuck he had) when he saw what Pathfinder had gotten him. It was a little stuffed plesiosaur. Very little, since Pathfinder had had about the same amount of arcade tickets as Revenant and the prizes were marked up off the chart.

Then Pathfinder was handing him that goddamn little green nessie plushie (that were still popular for some reason) and seeing it jolted Revenant back to memories from when he still thought he was human. He’d owned a toy like that. When he had finally figured out what Hammond Robotics had done, the plushie had been one of the casualties and he’d never, ever admit it but he wished he hadn’t destroyed it.

Revenant carefully accepted the toy from Pathfinder (whose screen was displaying a shy, nervous emoji) and held it in both hands. Shit. Fuck. Was he going to cry? No, no, he couldn’t do that anymore. He tried to say “thanks” (and that in itself was a fucking miracle) but his voice glitched out for some reason.

Was he choked up? Those Hammond bitches wouldn’t have programmed that in, would they? He was starting to get mad just thinking about it, so he focused back on Pathfinder. “I like it,” he managed to say, and Pathfinder looked positively elated.

“I’m so glad!” Pathfinder said. “I had a really good time today! I do regret to inform you that I have to be at work in twenty minutes, so our date will have to end soon.”

“Oh. Huh,” Revenant grunted, staring at the nessie in his hands. “Okay. See you around, then, I guess.”

“Would you like to go on a second one?” Pathfinder asked hopefully.

“What?” Revenant looked up, annoyed. “A second what?”

“A-a second date, friend,” Pathfinder said, softer this time.

“Yeah, sure,” Revenant growled. “I’ll… call you.”

“I am looking forward to it!” Pathfinder raised his hand up. “I have heard it is rude to ask for a kiss on the first date, so may I have a high five?”

Revenant didn’t register the question at first, fixated on the first part of Pathfinder’s sentence and wondering how the hell the robot thought they could kiss, and when it did sink it he sputtered, “I don’t do high fives.”

“Okay, that is no problem, friend,” Pathfinder said, lowering his hand. His smiling emoji was blinking unsteadily. “I will just say have a good day!”

“Mnngh,” was Revenant’s reply. He stood on the sidewalk a little too long, watching as Pathfinder walked away in the direction of the bakery where he worked. He waved back at Revenant several times.

Then Revenant turned to go home, cradling the little plushie in his hands. He had every intention of taking it to bed with him for snuggles and killing anyone who found out.


	2. A Bird in the Hand is Better Than None

Pathfinder did not bounce in the door quite as happily as Elliott had expected him to after finally getting his long-awaited date. “Hey, Pathfinder,” he said as the robot walked behind the counter. Natalie looked up from wiping the freezer case and quickly joined them. “How’d your date go?”

“I had a lot of fun, friends!” Pathfinder said. His screen was displaying an anxious emoji. “I am just—I am just not sure if Revenant did.”

“You went to the arcade, right?” Natalie said. She looked slightly sheepish when both Elliott and Pathfinder turned to face her. “Ajay was texting me.”

“We did go to the arcade,” Pathfinder agreed. “And he seemed to enjoy the game we played. We won a lot of tickets and he got me a present and I got him a present!” Pathfinder pointed to the heart keychain hanging beside his screen. “This is what he gave me! I love it!”

“Well, did he like what you gave him?” Natalie asked.

“He said he liked it!” Pathfinder said. “He just seemed a little upset at the end of our date.” Pathfinder began nervously wringing his hands. “I asked for a high five and he didn’t want to. I think I might have made him uncomfortable by asking.”

“Hmm,” said Natalie. “Revenant is very difficult to read. He doesn’t seem to be the affectionate type.”

“Well, he did hold my hand!” Pathfinder’s emoji blushed. “And he agreed to a second date. He said he will call me.”

“Oh, well there’s your answer,” Elliott said. “If he didn’t like the date he wouldn’t have said yes to another.” He slapped Pathfinder heartily on the back. “Ow.”

“That’s right!” Natalie said, patting the MRVN’s arm. “And your second date will be even better! _J’en mettrais ma main au feu!_ _”_

Pathfinder brightened, his emoji beaming. “Thank you, friends! You are all the best!”

“No problem, buddy!” Elliott said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date of my own to be getting to.” He whipped off his bakery apron in a flourish, sending a puff of flour into the air. “And it’s going to be fabl—fal—fabru—fabulous!”

Natalie punched Elliott’s bicep. “Go get ‘em, slugger!”

“Oh, I plan to.” Elliott smirked and finger-gunned at Natalie and Pathfinder before shimmying backwards out the bakery door. He collided with Alexander, who was on his way in.

“Your consistent level of foolishness never ceases to amaze me,” Alexander grumbled, elbowing Elliott away.

“Ha, ha, sorry!” Elliott hurried off down the sidewalk. He practically ran back to his apartment and quickly changed into the outfit he’d spent three hours picking out yesterday. Renee helped him for the first two hours, then had begun raiding his pantry for snacks. She’d unapologetically eaten his last two bags of corn chips, but in the end she agreed on the ensemble he chose.

Elliott turned back and forth in front of the mirror. Oh, yeah. He looked good. He blew a kiss to his reflection, grabbed the bouquet of roses he’d purchased earlier, and headed off to pick up his date. He figured Bloodhound probably wasn’t one for going out to eat, so he’d decided to take them to the park by the lake. They’d take a romantic walk up the rocks and watch the sunset at the top. This date was going to be _perfect._

Most of his friends had apartments in the city, but Bloodhound had a small camper out by the city limits at the edge of the woods, at the very end of a long dirt path. The camper had a little overhang on the front, and there were several birdfeeders and a few wooden decorations adorning it. Elliott took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Bloodhound opened it almost immediately. _“Sæll og blessaður,_ _”_ They said.

“Um, hi,” Elliott replied, suddenly feeling very nervous. He held out the roses. “I, um, I got you these.”

Bloodhound accepted the flowers. “Thank you, Elliott,” they said cheerfully. “These will make a wonderful soup.”

“Soup?” Elliott repeated to make sure he’d heard right. Bloodhound nodded. “Really? I didn’t know you could make soup out of flowers…”

“There are many things you can make from many types of flowers,” Bloodhound replied. “They are lovely as well. Give me a moment, I will put them in water.” They disappeared inside.

“Hm,” said Elliott thoughtfully, and made a mental note to bring an array of edible wildflowers next time.

Bloodhound reappeared, locked their door and said, “I am ready to go.”

“No Artur?” Elliott asked.

“I thought you would prefer just the two of us,” was the reply.

“Oh! Oh, well, yeah,” Elliott laughed nervously. “It woulda been cool either way, though, Artur’s a—a cool bird.”

“He is a very cool bird,” Bloodhound agreed. Elliott nodded, lost in their goggles. A moment later, Bloodhound said, “Are you not ready to go?”

“No! I mean, yeah, I am! Sorry, ha, ha.” Elliott hurried off down the path and Bloodhound followed.

The path turned back to sidewalk and they walked to the nearest bus stop. By the time they’d ridden the bus to their destination and disembarked, Elliott was starting to freak out a little, because the only conversation they’d had on the way was about the weather. Oh, god, they were going to think he was boring!

He needed to do something interesting. So as the two of them headed towards the lake, Elliott moonwalked for a bit and winked at Bloodhound. Then he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

Bloodhound stopped and stared at him.

“Er,” Elliott began, but at the same time Bloodhound asked:

“May I hold your hand, Elliott?”

“Of course!” Elliott sputtered. Hot damn, it worked! He happily offered Bloodhound his hand and they laced their fingers between his. Aw, yeah.

There were several paths in the park, and they wandered along one that led them to the edge of the lake. Bloodhound immediately pulled a head of lettuce from one of their many pockets and began feeding the ducks.

“Would you like some?” Bloodhound asked once they’d apparently attracted all the ducks in the lake. (Not hard, because they were super attractive! Zing! Elliott mentally applauded himself for that thought.)

“Oh, no thanks,” Elliott said. “I think the ducks would like it more.”

Bloodhound looked at Elliott, then down at the lettuce they were holding, then back at Elliott. “I was asking if you would like to feed them as well.”

“Ohhhh,” said Elliott, and a pinecone hit the back of his head. “What the—” He turned around and saw Renee wandering along the edge of the lake with Natalie, facing the opposite direction. “Hey, Renee!” he called, waving. “Hi!”

The two ladies immediately turned and made a beeline for him and Bloodhound. “Hi, Elliott,” Renee said once they were within non-shouting distance. “Hello, Bloodhound. How’s it going?”

“Great!” said Elliott. “I didn’t know you two were coming out here today.”

“It’s quite a coincidence,” Renee agreed in her slight monotone. “Having fun?”

“I am having fun,” Bloodhound said. They tossed the last of the lettuce into the lake and stepped over beside Elliott.

“That is good!” Natalie said, grinning. “We were just going over to the hot dog stand, did you two want anything?”

Before Elliott could answer, Bloodhound said, “Yes, thank you _félagi._ We will accompany you.” They looped their arm through Elliott’s and he couldn’t help but grin.

He had no idea what to order when they got to the hot dog stand, but Bloodhound walked right up to the window after Renee and Natalie had gotten their food. They came back to the group holding two cups with straws.

“Here, Elliott,” they said, handing one to him. “It is hibiscus tea. Something else that can be made from flowers.”

“Oh! Thank you.” Elliott took a small sip. It was sweet, but not bad. He glanced back up and saw that Bloodhound had unclipped a small part of their mask and stuck the straw inside.

“Don’t stare at them, Elliott,” Renee said under her breath, bumping him with her shoulder.

“But I like staring at them,” Elliott protested.

“It’s rude to do it while they’re drinking,” Renee said. “Don’t test me, I’ll throw another pinecone at you.”

Elliott was aghast. “That was you?”

“Shh!” Renee said when Bloodhound looked at them questioningly. “I’m just trying to be your wingman, Elliott. You have a tendency to embarrass yourself.”

“We’re just giving you a bit of help,” Natalie added.

“Pshh!” Elliott scoffed loudly. “I’ll have you know I don’t need _any_ help to embarrass myself!” He tipped his cup in Renee’s direction and leaned casually on the trash can they were standing next to. It was not as sturdy as he thought, because the next thing he knew the whole thing had flipped over and he’d tumbled to the ground and spilled his entire cup of tea down his front.

“Oops,” said Elliott. “No big deal, I’ll just, uh, rinse off in the lake.” He started picking garbage off himself.

Bloodhound was staring at him, seemingly in a daze. “ _Heilagur skit_ _,”_ they said under their breath. “I’m going to marry him.”

Elliott did not hear that, but Renee did, and her eyebrows went all the way to the top of her forehead. Bloodhound immediately cleared their throat and went to help Elliott up.

Renee watched as Elliott slipped on a discarded mustard packet and ended up dragging Bloodhound down onto the ground with him. Bloodhound just stood back up, grasped both of Elliott’s hands and pulled him to his feet. They did not let go of his hands after doing so.

Renee looked at Elliott and Bloodhound staring into each other’s eyes and said, “Yeah. Never mind. You’re good.” She crammed the rest of her hot dog into her mouth and inclined her head at Natalie.

“See you later!” Natalie called as the two ladies wandered off down one of the paths.

Elliott and Bloodhound stood there, hands grasped tightly between them, for who knew how long. Elliott sure didn’t. Eventually Bloodhound said, “Weren’t we planning to watch the sunset?”

“Yeah!” Elliott said. “It’s gonna be spet—spela—specta—really neat from up on the rocks.”

Bloodhound took a step back and gently tugged on Elliott’s hand. He obligingly followed the hunter as they headed back towards the lake. On one side of the lake was a large, rocky hill, and the two of them hiked all the way to the top of it.

They stopped briefly halfway up when Bloodhound found some interesting plants and stopped to sketch them in a little notebook they had in one of their pockets. Elliott wondered what else they had in their pockets. They definitely liked to be prepared.

Well, he was prepared too! When they got to the top of the rocks, Elliot said, “Hang on, I got this.” He’d tucked a blanket inside his clothes so he could pull a little magic trick. Bloodhound watched curiously as Elliott reached inside his sleeve. Damn, where was it? He reached farther, and when he finally found the edge of the blanket he’d gotten something tangled and his left hand was stuck in his right sleeve. He tried to tug his sleeves apart, smiling at Bloodhound so they would think he meant to do this.

“What…what are you doing?” Bloodhound asked, and they sounded curious but amused.

“I got a—hold on. Ah-ha!” Elliott managed to free his hand, but the blanket wasn’t coming out easily. He kept tugging on it, and it emerged a few inches at a time. Okay, maybe not as fast as it should have been for a magic trick, but it was the novelty of it, right? Eventually he got the whole thing out of his sleeve and brandished it triumphantly. “Ta-da!”

“Wow,” said Bloodhound, and Elliott dramatically shook the blanket out and spread it on the ground. He sat down and gave Bloodhound his most charming smile. They tilted their head and sat next to him.

Then they scooted right up and leaned on him, and Elliott was _not_ prepared for that. There was a vast array of suave lines he’d thought of that morning, and he suddenly couldn’t remember _any_ of them. “Uhhhhhh,” he said. “Pretty sky.”

Bloodhound turned their head and propped their chin on Elliott’s shoulder. He could hear the soft, rhythmic sound of their oxygen mask working as they breathed, and a deeper exhale as they sighed. “You’re pretty,” they said.

Elliott’s brain had apparently decided this was a good time to step out for a quick breather. “Me?” he squeaked. “Really?” He cringed inwardly, realizing he might have divulged some of his low self-esteem with that. Sure, he pranced and preened and talked himself up, but that was because if he acted confident and self-sure enough, he just might believe it too.

Bloodhound poked him in the chest and laughed softly. “Yes, really,” they said. “You are gorgeous.”

“I—um, well,” said Elliott. “You’re beautiful.” Bloodhound hummed skeptically, probably because Elliott had never actually seen their face. “A beautiful person,” he clarified. “I, uh, I like you. A lot.”

“Mmm,” said Bloodhound. “I like you, too.” They reached over and took Elliott’s hand. Then (slightly awkwardly due to their headgear) they gently nuzzled his neck. Elliott just about swooned.

They sat there just like that for a while, watching the sunset and enjoying each other’s company.

By the time they arrived back at Bloodhound’s place (holding hands the entire way) Elliott was on cloud nine. It was just about the most perfect date he’d ever had, even though he still smelled a little garbage-y.

“Elliott,” said Bloodhound. They hadn’t let go of his hand yet. “I would very much like to do this again.”

“Yeah, so would I!” Elliott gushed. “I’d—I’d love to, this was totally… really cool.”

“Shall I call you tomorrow?” they asked.

“Yes, please,” Elliott said.

“Good night, then,” Bloodhound said, a smile clear in their voice. They leaned forward and bumped the top of their mask against Elliott’s forehead. A goofy grin broke out on his face.

“Good night,” he said. Bloodhound slowly slid their hand out of his, and with a small nod, disappeared inside and closed the door. As soon as they did, Elliott put his fists up to his cheeks and squealed as quietly as he could, jogging around in a little circle. Hell _yes!_

He bounded off down the path, punching the air a few times. He couldn’t wait to get home and call Renee. He was in such a ridiculous euphoria that he didn’t even notice the wrinkled noses directed his way on the bus, and when he got back to his apartment he turned on his phone and saw he had a new text.

Accompanied by a little heart and bird emoji, Bloodhound had written, _talk to you soon._ Elliott immediately replied with several more emojis, then called Renee and carried on about his date for two straight hours.


End file.
